


Crossing Boundaries

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dubious Consent, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Charles and Erik work to put together a team to go after Shaw, they don't anticipate the playful nature of the younger mutants.  When Charles becomes the accidental victim of a prank, Erik is not amused.</p><p>Please mind the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Boundaries

                “You’re worried about them, aren’t you?” Charles asked Erik as he moved his rook.

                “Why don’t you read my mind and find out?” Erik challenged.

                Charles glanced up at him. “I wouldn’t do that.”

                “Why not?” Erik asked coolly assessing him. “How do you know you’re strong if you don’t test it?”

                “I had enough mishaps growing up to know that it’s strong,” Charles said with a chagrined smile. “I was quite the precocious child.”

                Erik smiled faintly. “Just as a child?”

                Charles laughed.

                “You lead them around and make them dance for you,” Erik said glancing around their CIA provided lodgings. Charles had selected a suite with metal and glass furniture. Unlike Erik’s room, which was visually warmed with red and purple accents, Charles’s room had a terrible utilitarian look about it that seemed to leech the color from Charles’s cheeks and make his blue eyes almost glow. Erik hated it. He couldn’t imagine the other man felt comfortable in his cell like accommodations.

                “Hardly,” Charles laughed, blushing. “I am glad you stayed,” he said suddenly.

                Erik wondered if Charles wanted him sexually. Erik found that he wouldn’t mind if Charles did. Erik found the other man to be mentally stimulating, something that hadn’t happened before. Erik had heard from Raven all about Charles exploits and knew that Charles would be a creative lover. “For now.” Erik said, moving his knight. “To answer your question, yes, I am worried. And you should be as well.”

                Charles moved his bishop after only the smallest glance causing Erik to study the board. “Why?” he asked, sitting back into his chair.

                Erik took a sip of his scotch. He couldn’t see it. Whatever Charles had planned out on the chessboard was beyond Erik. It annoyed him like an itch that he couldn’t quite reach. It also made him unbelievably aroused. This was the one way Erik knew Charles didn’t read his mind. He would have been too traumatized by the filthy things Erik thought of doing to him when they were sitting there playing chess. “Shaw is strong and the people we’re recruiting are young.”

                Erik moved his pawn, changing his strategy quickly. He glanced up at Charles.

                Charles looked at the board and smiled delightedly, as though Erik had just given him Christmas and his birthday all on the same day. Erik stretched his long legs and watched as Charles moved his queen. He was pretty sure Charles was just toying with him.

                “Shaw cannot go unchecked,” Charles said thoughtfully. “For what he did and what he’ll continue to do.” He sighed and took a sip from his scotch. “I worry some times.” He said looking into the ugly concrete walls. “I worry that one day someone will say the same about me.”

                Charles was so steadfast and sure to everyone else, even Raven his sister. The certainty in his voice could convince people to do things that, frankly, Erik thought were insane. Never before had he seen even the slightest hint of doubt in Charles’ clear eyes. Erik leaned forward and drew Charles’s eyes to him. “You are nothing like him.”

                Charles searched Erik’s face, and for one second in time, Erik wished that Charles would cross the boundary, just once as see the truth in his words. But Charles did not. “Thank you, my friend.” Charles said quietly.

                Erik looked down and the board and moved his rook. “These quarters are terrible, Charles. It feels like you are in prison.”

                Charles looked around and frowned. “They’re not bad,” he denied.

                “Charles,” Erik said sitting forward in his seat. “I manipulate metal. All of this” he said motioning to Charles’s room. “Makes me uncomfortable. Why don’t you move quarters?”

                Charles flushed and looked away. “The others think very loudly. After a few hours with Cerebro maintaining my shields is a little tiring.”

                “But rooming near me is okay?”

                Charles finished his drink. “Aside from our rather tumultuous introduction, your mind is very quiet. It sooths me to be around you.”

                Erik mentally called up a very vivid image of him fucking Charles on the table between them. Charles’s eyes didn’t even dilate. “Do you find this in many people?”

                “No, I don’t. Well, I haven’t before.” Charles moved his king. “Checkmate. Do you want another?” he said tilting his glass.

                Erik studied the board. “Where did I make a mistake?” he asked wryly.

                “8th move. You moved your rook instead of your pawn.” Charles shrugged.

                Erik retraced the game back in his head until he could see what Charles had seen. “I will beat you one day, Charles.” He promised with a smile.

                “You will,” Charles answered. “My father taught me how to play,” he said suddenly, as though admitting something very private. “It is a pleasure to play with someone again.”

                “I enjoy playing with you as well,” Erik said standing up. “But we have an early flight and a long few days ahead of us.”

                “Yes,” Charles said smiling brightly at Erik. “Good night my friend, I will see you in the morning.”

                Erik shut the door quietly behind him and walked across the dimly light corridor to his suite.

                “He’s not going to read your mind unless you ask him to,” Raven said from the shadow just outside the circle of visibility the circle of light made.

                “Do you always spy on your brother?” Erik asked lightly.

                “He’s a bit of a slag. If you fuck, it won’t mean anything,” she said in a flat bored voice.

                “And you’re so sure I want to fuck him,” Erik asked, amused.

                “Everyone wants to fuck Charles. It’s the freckles.” Raven sighed. “And he’ll usually fuck them, if they can hold his attention for more than the time it takes him to chat them up and bring them back to the flat. You’ve held his attention for weeks, I’m surprised you haven’t shagged yet.”

                “We’re working,” Erik said suddenly finished with the conversation and her. “We don’t have time or the inclination. Unlike what you are doing with Dr. McCoy.”

                “Charles is very different from Hank,” Raven snapped. “I won’t leave him the minute after we catch Shaw.”

                “It is late and I have an early flight. Good night Raven.” Erik said shortly. He walked into his room and shut and locked the door.

 

 

                “I think we should speak with the telepath next,” Erik argued.

                Charles took a long sip from his coffee and grimaced.

                “Why do you even try to drink that stuff?” Erik asked.

                “The tea here is beyond imagination,” Charles said adding more sugar and milk. “Energy manipulator. He’s incarcerated. We should get him out as soon as possible.”

                “His power would be useless against Shaw,” Erik argued. “A liability, even.”

                “But not against Frost, Azazael or Janus,” Charles countered taking another sip. He frowned as a stray foreign thought entered his head. It was of himself from Erik’s perspective. Charles push the thought away and absently strengthen his mental shields. He suddenly felt lightheaded and leaned up against the sink.

                “Are you okay?” Erik asked noticing how pale the other man was.

                Charles glanced over at Erik and was slapped with a wave of want that washed over him. Charles dropped the mug and grabbed the sink.

                “Charles?” Erik quickly put his water down and put his hand on Charles’s arm. Charles flinched back and almost stepped on the shattered pieces of the mug. Charles cheeks were now flushed.

                “Hey, Charles, Erik.” Darwin and Sean stopped and stared. “When did you get back?” Darwin asked nervously, moving over and looking at the coffee pot. “You didn’t have any coffee, did you?”

                Charles pushed away from Erik. “Yes, why?” He forced himself to focus on the younger team members and not on Erik.

                “No reason…” Sean said.

                “Did they drink it yet?” Raven asked walking in the door. She stopped and looked at Charles in horror. “When did you get back?”

                The earth seemed to tilt slightly. “What did you do to the coffee?” Charles as looked at them.

                “You didn’t drink it did you?” Raven asked alarmed.

                “What did you do to him?” Erik snapped angrily. He pulled Charles away from the broken mug. Charles shivered at his touch.

                “Get away from him!” Raven screamed, crossing the room and yanking Charles away from Erik.

                “Raven!” Charles snapped. “What are you…”

                “There’s this drug that Jasmin sometimes uses. It’s an aphrodisiac.” Raven said carefully studying Charles’s face. “We were going to put a few drops in the coffee. We thought the guards…”

                “Were the only ones who drank the coffee,” Charles finished for her. “Right.” He closed his eyes and shivered again. The lines between his finely arched brows deepened as he strengthen his shields. He opened his eyes and looked at the others. “Sean, you are to go get Dr. McCoy. Give him a sample of the drug and have it analyze it. Make sure there are no side effects for the guards. Darwin, please find someone to clean this mug up. Raven go round up the guards.” Charles started walking to the door when he stumbled and had to grab the table. Raven quickly caught him.

                “Where are you…” Raven asked as Sean and Darwin did what Charles ordered.

                “I will go talk to Swenson. Someone has to explain what…” Charles gasped.

                “Raven, take him to his room, then gather the guards,” Erik said quickly. “I will talk to Swenson.”

 

 

                “Do you have any idea what LSD could do to a telepath?” Raven shrieked.

                “You were one of the people who dared us to do it!” Sean shouted.

                Erik calmly contemplated killing the lot and starting over.

                “It looked like Charles was the only one who drank the coffee,” Hank said timidly.

                “Well, that’s good, right?” Darwin asked.

                “It could destroy his mind!” Raven snapped angrily.

                The room froze. Swenson peered at her anxiously. Erik sighed and pushed off the wall. “We will continue this conversation later.”

                “What are you going to do?” Swenson asked.

                “I am going to see to Charles. No one is to bother us.” Erik said with a disdainful glare that encompassed everyone in the room. He then turned and walked out.

                Erik knocked lightly on Charles’s door. When Charles didn’t answer he opened the locking mechanism with a thought and walked in. Charles was sitting at his desk writing furiously. “Erik, now is not a good time. My shields…”

                Erik locked the door and walked over to Charles’ desk. He placed a tube of lube and a box of condoms in front of Charles. Charles looked at him, his cheeks flushed. “And here I thought I would buy you dinner first.”

                “Our charming team mates doused you with Rohypnol laced with LSD.” Erik said walking around Charles’s desk and leaning against it next to where Charles was sitting. “Dr. McCoy analyzed it and it appears that you are going to be as randy as a bitch in heat for a little while.”

                Charles turned away from him and back to his desk. “Ah. There was something eroding my control, now I know. You should leave, my friend. I won’t be able to shield myself from your mind. I won’t be able to…”

                Erik put a hand on Charles’s cheek and turned him so they were facing. He pictured himself sucking Charles off as he sat in his desk chair.

                Charles gasped for air and shivered as his eyes met Erik. He fisted his hands. “Erik, please.”

                With an absent thought, Erik turned Charles’ chair to face him as he slid to his knees. Using his powers he pushed the zipper of Charles’s pants against his hardness, causing Charles to tense and moan. “Let me do this for you.” He opened Charles’s zipper and reached in and traced his hardness.

                Charles twitched and grabbed Erik’s wrists. “This can’t change who we are,” he demanded.

                Erik continued caressing Charles’s cock through his boxers. He thought about the weight and the taste of Charles’ cock in his mouth and Charles started panting. Erik leaned down and mouthed him.

                “Erik, please, no,” Charles babbled as he tried to prevent himself from bucking into his mouth.

                Erik sat up and flashed a predatorily smile. He rested his forehead on Charles and just thought about how much he wanted to take that cock into his mouth and suck it. Charles cried out and grabbed the arms of his chair. _Say yes_. Erik thought, feeling the tightness in his own pants and his lust eroding his control. He pulled back a little so he could see Charles’s face.

                Charles’s eyes were completely blown, but there was the shimmer of tears that made them seem larger and bluer than Erik had ever seen them look before. _Say yes._ He repeated in his mind before leaning in and kissing those indecently red lips.

                Their first kiss was chaste and brief. Charles pulled away after the shortest brushing of their lips together. Erik brought his hands up and grabbed Charles’s head. Charles looked at him, his eye darting from Erik’s lips to his eyes, to his lips, then back to his eyes. Erik very slowly, and very intentionally thought of how long he had wanted this and how much he just wanted Charles in all ways, body and mind. When he brought his lips back to Charles’s, their kiss was deep and hungry. _Say yes._

                Charles keened as their tongues wrapped around each other. There was no dominance, no fight for control, only need and hunger and want. Erik’s thoughts were scattered scenes of what he wanted to do to Charles, with Charles and his mounting desperation for Charles’s permission to do those things. He could feel Charles’s in his mind, caressing him gently making him hotter and harder than he had ever been before. _Say yes, Charles._

                Deep in his mind, Erik suddenly felt a loosening of emotion, the release of tension that had been so much a part of him he hadn’t even been aware that he was carrying it. _yespleaseErikplease._

                With half a thought about taking the edge off, Erik pulled Charles’s boxers down and licked the drooling head of Charles cock. Erik frowned and manipulated Charles’s metal desk chair until Charles was slightly inclined. He suckled the tip of Charles’s cock gently, but then noticed that Charles hands were in tight fists on the arms of the chair. Erik took hold of Charles’s hands, kissed them and put them on his head before leaning down and taking his cock in his mouth. Charles’s hand reflexively tightened in Erik’s short dark hair before quickly letting go.

                Erik sucked Charles’ cock deep into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. He was mindful of Charles’s soft noises and focused on the feel and the taste and how much he just wanted the other man. He lifted off Charles’s cock to look at him.

                Charles’s eyes were closed, tears streaming down the corners of his eyes down his flushed cheeks. Charles was biting his swollen bottom lip. “Charles,” he called.

                Charles opened his eyes as he tensed and panted.

                “Read my mind, Charles.” Erik said reach down and pulling lightly on Charles’s weeping cock.

                Charles panted and Erik patiently pumped his cock lightly, intentionally not giving him the pressure he needed to get off.

                “Charles,” Erik said slightly sharper.

                Suddenly Erik could feel the warm, light touch of Charles’s thoughts in his mind. Charles touched the pool of lust that had settled within Erik and suddenly Charles began to shake. Erik leaned back down and sucked Charles down hard.

                Erik squeezed his own cock to keep from coming as he felt Charles twitch. “Erik!” Charles gasped as he tried to push Erik off. Erik, feeling Charles’s cock pulse, relaxed his throat and swallowed around him. Charles keened loudly and bucked into that perfect pressure. Charles grabbed onto the armrests of his chair and shuddered through his orgasm. Erik swallowed quickly. “Please Erik. I need... Erik!” Charles moaned as Erik licked up his cock then looked up at him.

                Charles looked wrecked. His hair was disheveled waves around his flushed face. His impossibly blue eyes were sparkling with wild need. “What do you need, Charles? Show me.”

                “Erik, I can’t…” Charles pleaded with him even as his thoughts invaded Erik’s mind. Erik flinched back as the strength of Charles thoughts. They varied from the lightest, sweetest thoughts of Erik laughing to the filthiest images of Erik using him in the most vilest of ways, but all infused with an overwhelming feeling of adoration and admiration that floored Erik. Erik looked up at Charles, and Charles’s eyes closed and he looked away.

                Erik grabbed Charles’s by the back of the neck and kissed him, feeling loved and cherished and wanted for the first time since Shaw and the camps. Erik basked in the warmth around him for a few minutes before he noticed that they were being tinged with arousal. Erik smiled as he released Charles. He playfully flipped through the images Charles had floating in his mind until he came to the one of Erik fucking him over his desk. Charles did a full body shiver as Erik picked Charles up and started pulling his clothes off sending his need to Charles.

                Charles’s fingers were clumsy, but between the two, they managed to pull Charles’s clothes off of him quickly. Erik kissed down Charles’s chest as Charles wrapped his legs around Erik. Charles bucked into Erik. _NeedwantpleaseErikplease._

 _Let’s me get you ready, Darling._ Erik forced himself to grab the lube. He slathered some on his fingers then traced Charles’s entrance. Charles’s legs flexed around him and his arms gripped Erik’s painfully. _Easy, else I will be forced to bind you._

                Charles’s mind exploded in pleasure as Erik pushed a picture of Charles’s bound by metal through his mind. Charles tensed as he came from Erik’s image alone. Erik smugly stored that for future contemplation as he gently pushed in a finger. Charles, coming off is post orgasm endorphin rush relaxed slightly. Charles purred and thrust down on Erik’s fingers. Erik pulled out slightly and leaned in for a kiss. _Slow down, Charles. Enjoy this._ Erik lightly rubbed against Charles.

                Charles relaxed on the desk as Erik pushed in another finger. Charles breathed deeply as his cock quickly hardened. Erik kissed down his chest. Charles tensed and Erik could feel pressure building in Charles again as he licked his nipple. _Please_.

                Erik gently bit down and Charles’s mind ran hot. _I should make you come just like this._

                _I want to feel you inside of me._ Charles uncontrolled thought echoed through Erik. Erik blindly reached out for a condom. He stepped back and quickly slid on the condom and smeared on a generous amount of lube. Erik positioned himself at Charles entrance and focused on how much he wanted this and how much Charles meant to him as he slowly pushed in.

                Once the head was in Erik had to stop, the white electric haze of pleasure in Charles’s mind was threatening to steal his consciousness. _pleasemorewantErik._

                Erik leaned up and kissed him. Erik took hold of Charles’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. When Erik felt a little more in control he pushed in slowly until he bottomed out against Charles. They were no longer thinking in thoughts, only in feelings that were twined to closely to the both of them that it was impossible to see who initiated what feeling.

                The need to move echoed throughout their minds and Erik pulled out and pushed back in. Perfectly in tuned with Charles, Erik continued his slow assault on Charles’s neck. Charles’s drug strengthened need arched in the background saturating everything in a brilliant hot color.

                Erik quickened his thrusts, feeling the white electric haze nipping at the edges of his consciousness again. Erik leaned up and grabbed Charles’s hair and kissed him roughly. Charles returned his kiss with the same rough edge of need. Their breathing hitched as Erik pounded into Charles and Charles shook like a leaf until his mind flashed and burned white.

 

 

                Charles opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above his bed. His body felt thoroughly used in a good way and his mind was filled with a comfortable haze. There was another consciousness hovering around the edges of his awareness. That other consciousness was emoting a tender protectiveness that made Charles feel safe in a way he had never felt before. He mentally reached out and caressed it.

                “How do you feel?”

                Charles turned his head and found Erik next to him on the bed. Erik was wearing his clothes and laying on top of the covers. Charles flushed as the haze in his mind quickly burned off. He quickly realized that yes, he was in fact naked, and no, he couldn’t remember the circumstances that led to it.

                Erik reached over and touched his cheek, dispelling Charles’s panic. “The children drugged the coffee you drank with Rohypnol and LSD. Raven pointed out that if we left you to your own devices, the outcome might be not good.”

                Charles flushed and looked away from Erik. “Well… thank you,” Charles said awkwardly. He started pulling his awareness out of Erik’s mind, when Erik moved closer to him.

                “Wait.” Erik said softly. Charles looked back at him. “If this is something you do not want, I am sorry. Know that I would do it again if presented with the same circumstances. But, Charles, if this is something you want, look into my mind. You’ll see that I want this. That I want you. Please.”

                Charles’s eyes widened. He opened his mind and felt Erik’s sincerity. Charles shot up and kissed him. Their noses bumped and Charles smiled into the kiss. Erik sat up and held Charles’s head in the palms of his hand and kissed him back thoroughly.

                Charles broke the kiss with a laugh.

                “What?” Erik asked.

                “I don’t know if I want to strangle them or send them a fruit basket,” Charles said ruefully.

                “I’d rather you pay attention to me,” Erik said leaning down for another kiss. “We can deal with them later.”

                “Selfish,” Charles laughed.

                “Of you, always.”


End file.
